This invention relates to caskets and more particularly, to an improved casket to be used for cremation.
It is known to make a casket of combustible materials for the cremation of human remains. Further, it is preferable that the use of metals, for example, staples, screws and other fasteners and metal hinges and other hardware, be avoided in the casket construction. During cremation, metal may sear or fuse with pieces of bone which are difficult to separate after cremation. Further, there are environmental concerns with regard to gasses emitted during the cremation process, and therefore, it is further desirable to minimize the use of adhesives, metals, plastics or other materials which may produce noxious gasses of combustion during the cremation process.
It is further known to make caskets of corrugated fiberboard; however, most of those known corrugated fiberboard caskets include either metals, adhesives, plastics or are preferably assembled utilizing automated machinery. Further, most such caskets are manufactured and assembled at a plant by the casket manufacturers and shipped as an assembled unit to the funeral homes. Such caskets are relatively expensive and generally cost over five hundred dollars.
As an alternative, a plain brown cardboard casket is available that costs less than fifty dollars. However, that casket, while functional, is not appealing or attractive in use. Thus, while less expensive fiberboard or cardboard constructed caskets are commercially available, they are either very plain and aesthetically undesirable or more attractive but relatively expensive. Consequently, there is a need for a casket that is reasonably attractive in appearance but priced in between the casket products currently available.